


Dick總受PWP同人文開頭試閱

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Preview
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>此為台灣9月歐美only感染場新刊試閱廣告，直到完售過後一年，才會把文章繼續刊登，簡單的說就是個坑，單純只想看文的同好勿點，謝謝</p>
<p>為肉而肉的R18 PWP暴黃文，角色必定有OOC，多攻一受，受為Dick，攻有Bruce、Jason、Tim、Damian<br/>內容包含以下關鍵字：「雙性、多P、觸手姦、產乳、體內產卵、異種產出」</p>
<p>本子詳細可見http://blog.yam.com/yaless/article/166358540</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick總受PWP同人文開頭試閱

「Tim，你在嗎？」Dick敲門的同時打開門，「聽說…咦？不在？」

有點驚訝於人不在房門卻沒鎖，身為魔法師的Tim，習慣為了保護別人不亂闖他房間、亂碰魔法物品而受到傷害，只要本人不在就會上鎖，因此其實不管房內人有沒有回應，只要房門鎖著就代表人不在，但可能是長期所有人都不敢擅自進房的狀況讓Tim怠惰起來。

「居然忘記上鎖，真難得。」Dick走進房內確認房間真的沒人、Tim也沒有研究魔法忘記吃飯睡覺、過頭餓躺在地上或是被書埋住後，就打算離開房間，不過就在他轉身時，看見房內的那張床舖，突然想起先前他與Bruce、高譚國王同時也是他的養父在這間房間、在這個場景作愛的畫面，清晰的回憶讓他忍不住臉紅，而且令他更可恥的是，是當著Tim的面，張開大腿，接受Bruce的每一次撞擊。

這事情說來複雜，卻又發生得渾然不覺，既瘋狂又迅速，單純且生根。

事情可以從Tim開始說起，在很久以前，Tim與Dick兩人就已經認識，身為他國王子的Tim甚至看過當時還沒有被收養，還是馬戲團飛翔Grayson演出時的Dick，後來雙親雙亡的Dick才被Bruce收養，Tim也才有機會能在皇家宴會上與Dick熟識，進而變成朋友，後來Tim的雙親遭惡人謀害、國家即將淪為殖民地，Bruce雖然想幫忙卻因為外交問題苦無辦法，之後在最後關頭時Dick說服了Bruce以收Tim為養子的方式取得皇室繼承權，讓兩國共榮，不僅成功保留國家名號，也讓人民免於被暴君殖民的虐待，從此之後，Dick就多了一位沒有血緣的弟弟，雖然Tim並非高譚國人，也沒有像亡國之子那樣自憐自哀，而是把這個家當作自己的家、為高譚國盡心盡力，不僅與Dick像以前那樣相處，甚至把讓Dick幸福快樂當作己任般對他更加親近。

原本Dick以為日子只是因為多一位家人而更熱鬧而已，卻沒想到是發生了驚濤駭浪的大變化。

或許是巨變後孤獨一人時獲得照顧的依賴，也或許是同為失去雙親、夜深人靜的相互倚靠，更或許是宛如互補得以完整的默契，天生喜歡肢體接觸的Dick很熱愛觸碰Bruce，甚至過份親密到不像朋友、父子，而對於這樣類似無意識的越界舉止，Bruce也沒有制止，反而是默許般容許Dick在他身旁倚賴他、貼近他，只有在真正觸及到戀人行為時才像是突然清醒地抽身離開，讓兩人的關係像是一場舞蹈，你進我退、你退我進地曖昧不明，而這場永無止境的躊躇就在Tim的出現下打破，Tim在這場迷霧中看見真相，他沒有旁觀而是在沒人發覺的狀況下下場參與，但Tim不是闖入兩人之間，而是站在Bruce身旁，堵住Bruce的退路、推前Bruce的手，像是吟唱魔法的低喃，讓Bruce看清楚這場曖昧迷霧，勇敢擁抱自己真正想要的，讓對方在他的懷裡沉眠。

就像魔法被破解般，所有的事情都顯露出來，還原出如同被刻意蒙蔽住的真實，逼得Dick節節敗退，即使逃離，也逃不出他自己對家人的依戀，無論是從小在皇家軍隊認識的Jason，還是Bruce的親生兒子Damian，每一層羈絆都像張網子把他團團困住，他們沒有恐嚇他、沒有威脅他，而是用聯繫在彼此之間的牽絆來誘使他，讓他只能不斷妥協、持續墜落，溫暖且滿足，被需要、被請託，彷彿沒有他就不再完整地仰賴他，最終，他不再逃走，而是選擇回去，回去屬於他們的家，回到他一直都希望在外流浪的Jason與外出冒險的Damian都能回來的家，與Bruce團圓，與Tim相聚。

他們的家。

甜蜜溫馨得令他沉淪的歸屬。

他們擁有了他，他也擁有了他們，不僅是心靈上，更是肉體上，交纏、依偎，從困惑到愉悅，驚慌到滿足，宛如裹了糖衣的毒蘋果，糖衣之下是毒藥，但毒藥之中卻是香甜的珍貴果實，令人即使知道有毒也想要吃下，在美好的沉睡中將珍愛永存在自己的身體裡，再也不分離。

他們做愛，幾乎每個地方都試過，包含Tim的房間，Tim房間裡不只只有各樣新奇的魔法物品，還有一些令Dick害羞的魔法小道具，當然更多是Dick看不懂的東西，即使Tim跟他講解過但他仍然記不住，例如角落那盆盆栽，Dick一直覺得很眼熟，很像聚集成保衛國土的城牆壁、具有被動攻擊性的藤蔓，但牠更加柔軟多汁，色澤也比較嫩綠，宛如輕輕一碰就會流出水一樣幼嫩，好奇的Dick走過去忍不住用手指戳了戳它，發現它並沒有像些兇猛城牆藤蔓那樣伸出宛如盛開花朵卻長滿尖牙的嘴咬來，而是像怕癢一樣抖抖地縮了一下，這樣的反應讓Dick更覺得有趣，像是安撫小動物一樣輕輕地撫摸它，這株奇怪的藤蔓也從原本害怕的抖動到撒嬌般貼上Dick的手，甚至伸出軟軟如肉球觸感的枝條親密地回蹭著Dick，可愛的反應讓Dick覺得開心，好像被小動物親近那種滿足，讓他忍不住又更加撫摸著這株植物，就像他在撫摸自己心愛的寵物一樣，滿心只有對這個像是動物般的小東西的憐愛。

以至於當藤蔓的枝條邊磨蹭邊攀上他整隻手臂，其它分枝還從下方慢慢纏上他的腳時都沒有發現，這株藤蔓的反應已經開始超出所謂可愛小動物的範疇，等到Dick終於發現不對勁時，他已經動彈不得，藤蔓也早已沿著衣服邊緣潛進衣內，纏住他的身體、撕破他的衣物。

「咦、咦，等！」發現即使用上全力認真要逃也掙扎不開的Dick開口打算求救時，一根流著黏液的藤蔓就突然伸進他的口中，塞住他的嘴，Dick下意識地咬下那根入侵物，卻發現藤蔓非常有彈性到根本咬不斷，而且一咬還流出更多汁液，充滿他的口腔，汁液意外沒有任何臭味，而是清甜芬芳，比Dick至今吃過的任何水果都還來得香甜好喝，意圖誘使人喝下肚，突然漫出的大量液體讓嘴巴被硬塞的Dick不由自主地吞嚥下去，在喝了兩口之後他才突然驚醒似乎不應該喝這些來路不明的汁液而拒絕喝，但藤蔓並沒有因此放過他，如同刻意灌食更加伸到喉嚨逼著Dick持續吞下，來不及嚥下的唾液與汁液就從無法合起的嘴巴呼吸換氣時從嘴裡流出，幾乎快沾濕他自己的胸膛，隨後Dick發現自己的四肢開始使不上力，全身也開始發熱發軟，只能任憑藤蔓們把他整個人抬起來，身上的衣服也早就被剝光，只剩流著黏液的綠色藤蔓纏繞著他，沿著他的皮膚肌理慢慢滑動，把他的身體弄得又濕又滑。


End file.
